


Happily Ever After

by rosierainn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, F/M, Kylo Ren has a heart, Modern AU, We love him, also kylo has a jeep, angsty, as in kylo is a mess, but do we trust him?, but its a threat, college kylo ren, definitly the most lighthearted thing ive ever written, dom sub vibes, hardcore fucking, heavy smut, i know a shock, its one of my fics, of course theres smut, we are a mess, we are college students, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosierainn/pseuds/rosierainn
Summary: You and Kylo had met freshman year of college, bumping into each other at a crowded party. From that day on you were hooked, spending every moment with each other, sleeping in his dorm, your dorm, eventually taking classes together. Going to his boxing matches, hanging out at his gross house with his roommates, putting up with his cold and shielded demeanor for the chance to get a glimpse of the man inside. Things were going great, getting through thick and thin with one another.And then you told him you loved him...
Relationships: Kylo Ren / Reader, Kylo Ren / You - Relationship, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 34
Kudos: 54





	1. Reunited Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prologue chapter! not a full chapter at all! just introducing the fic!

“Jesus, I’m coming!” 

You stormed out of the shower, hair dripping on the back of your neck as you yanked on your robe. Feet socking the carpet as you maneuvered out of your bedroom to the front door. Cursing whoever decided to bang on your door when you were hopping in the shower. 

“What the fuck-“ you choked on your words. Mouth opening and closing like a trout as you were eye level with a broad chest. 

“Hey,” a deep voice rang in your ears. You clicked your tongue, already annoyed enough to slam the door in his face. Wiping your forehead with the rivulets of water that were dripping down. 

“What,” you spat through your teeth. Eyes narrowing as you stared at him, your ex-boyfriend. The asshole who broke your heart, your soul, not even 2 months ago. He had walked out on you, right after you told him you loved him. After waiting a year to muster up the courage… and he rejected you. Frozen in shock when you said them, and then he ran. 

Proceeded to ignore every call, text, visit. You didn’t know what to do, just mourning your relationship on your own. While you heard of him fucking anything that moved in the weeks after your split. 

And here he was, interrupting your spa night. 

He cleared his throat, wiping his hands on his jeans as he stared at you. “I was just stopping,” he gestured to the entryway, “Just driving by when I saw your car.” 

“Uh-huh,” you crossed your arms, his excuse was bullshit. Kylo lived on the opposite side of campus, in an empty apartment that he used to share with his friend Hux before he moved in with his boyfriend. He had zero reason to be over here, he had obviously intended to come to your house. 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I’m home so mystery solved,” you began to shut the door in his face. The only thing stopping it was Kylos foot wedged in the threshold. 

“Can I come in?” 

You rolled your eyes, walking away and trudging back into your room. “You’re just gonna come in anyway,” you yelled over your shoulder. “I need to wash this dye out of my hair so talk fast.” 

The door shut, lockset in place. Shoes padding down the hall to your room, the door slowly opening with Kylo's hand. He stood in the frame, hands shoved in his pockets as he kicked at the carpet. “So,” he trailed off, “Where are your roommates?” 

You turned on the water, snorting at his small talk. “They are out partying with their boyfriends.” 

“Oh.” 

Silence. 

“Why aren't you out?” 

You walked back to the bathroom door, leaning against the frame, and stared at him. He looked so out of place, unable to step foot in the room that he used to sleep in. To step near the bed he had fucked you countless times in, professing how much he wanted you. How he loves your pussy, your body, everything you did for him. But it wasn’t the same anymore, he had chosen to throw that away. 

“I wanted to dye my hair,” you whispered, crossing your ankles as you spoke. “No one wanted to so I stayed home.” 

You spun back into the bathroom, feeling the water for the right temperature. “And now I am just trying to rinse my fucking hair out, and you just ‘happen’ to show up.” 

Kylo appeared in the bathroom, watching as you leaned over the tub to dip your head back into the stream. You closed your eyes as you bent back, trying to angle your hair under the water without exposing yourself to your ex. 

“Do you want help?” Kylo whispered, softly padding closer to you. Your eyes snapped open when you felt him get within touching distance. Nostrils flaring as you tried to kick him away with one of your legs. “Don’t come any closer Kylo.” 

“But-“ 

“I don’t need your fucking help,” you spat. Massaging your scalp as the dye flushed into the tub. Staining the porcelain like it had already stained your skin. 

Kylo gulped, edging to your left and leaning over your form. A hand brushing his hair back from his face as he chewed his lip. “I’ve helped before,” he mumbled, “Back when we-you know-dated.” 

“Dude, if it gets you to shut up.” 

You leaned forward, beginning to shrug off your robe. Wanting to get this over with and hoping to get the dye away from staining his robe. Kylo began to kneel next to you, jeans creasing as he settled. He rolled up his sleeves, hands hovering over your wet locks. Licking his lips as he trained his eyes away from your bare chest. You huffed at his hesitation, “Kylo I swear to god, you’ve seen my tits before now help me.” 

“Sorry,” he whispered, “Just been a long time.” 

Kylo began raking his fingers through your hair. Softly massaging your scalp underneath the warm spray of the spout. You tried to relax, softly humming at the tender touches. But you couldn’t stop staring at his face, brows furrowed in concentration. Bottom lip sucked into his mouth, eyes darting around as he watched the color fade down the drain. 

“It’s clear.” 

“Hm?” You lazily opened your eyes, meeting Kylos gaze. Blissfully waking from his relaxing movements as he washed your hair. You gave him a weak smile, pushing him away from you so you had room to sit up. Kylo obliged, sitting back on his heels as he watched you. 

Softly shrugging on your robe, squeezing the remnants of water down the drain. Kylo cleared his throat, handing you the towel that was placed on the counter. You softly replied a thank you, wrapping your hair in a towel. 

“I thought we could talk.” 

You snorted, “And what do we have to talk about?” 

“You know.” 

You pushed past Kylo, walking to your closet and slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms. Running your fingers through your damp hair, not wanting to face him as he stared at you. You heard him approaching you again, but you maneuvered around him and seated yourself on your bed. Pulling your laptop to your legs and moving to turn on your movie that you intended to watch alone. You reached under your bed, grabbing out a bottle of wine that you stashed for moments like this. Kylo giggled as he saw the large bottle, “You’re just gonna drink and ignore me?” 

“Yup.” 

“Well,” Kylo took off his sneakers, followed by unbuckling his belt before plopping down on the mattress next to you, “I guess we will get drunk together.” 

You groaned, scooting away from him in disgust. You watched him from the corner of your eye, undoing his jeans top button and unzipping himself. Just as he began to shimmy his pants down, you held out your arm to stop him. “What are you doing Kylo?!” 

“I’m getting undressed, what does it look like I’m doing.” 

“Why?” 

Kylo gave you a sideways smile, leaning his head back on the pillows and he yanked them down lower. “If you get to be comfy, so do I baby.” 

“Don’t call me that,” you whispered, taking a rather large chug of the wine before turning on your movie. 

\-----

  
  



	2. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wants to get back together? 
> 
> not you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: NSFW, angst, duh, Kylo is a butt, you're a butt, read the prologue, this will be the most lighthearted shit you’ll get from me bitches

In theory, it isn’t smart to let your ex come inside your house and watch a movie with you half-naked. It's not a good idea to let your ex in your house at all, especially if you guys ended on bad terms. If this was happening to one of your roommates you would be the first person to slam the door in the guy’s face, they didn’t deserve the emotional turmoil from them slinking back in their lives. **  
**

But most people’s exes aren't Kylo Ren.

Which is why now, you were pinned on your stomach. Naked and sweating with your ex-boyfriend fucking you like his life depended on it. The two of you had been watching a movie, both dressed down in your pajamas. Swapping a wine bottle between the both of you, Kylo taking up the majority due to him being a huge alcohol hog. Halfway through the film, Kylo had draped his arm around you. Tugging you into his side, which you shouldn’t have allowed. But he was so warm and smelled so comforting, you had missed his presence so much so it wouldn’t hurt to just lay on him. 

But that turned into Kylo kissing your forehead, and then your earlobe, and then your neck… And through the lust-filled haze, he had whispered how much he missed you and you cracked, allowing him to explore your body after two long months without his hands. Squeezing and rolling your breasts in his palms, plush lips latching to your nipples. Nipping and sucking on them like his life depended on it. Grinding his hardening cock into your core as he made his way to your sleep shorts. 

You moaned as he peeled them off you, opening your legs obscenely wide for him. Whimpering like a puppy for him to put anything inside you, you missed him so much. “Stretch me out Kylo, I want you so bad,” you cried. Kylo happily obliged, shushing your wails for his cock by shoving his tongue in your cunt. Slurping your juices, spitting on your clit before nibbling it until it was raw from pleasure. He hooked his thumbs into your inner thighs, pulling you open so he could explore every fold, crevice, pucker, that he could get his lips on. You ran your fingers through his long hair, forcing his nose into your public mound. He didn’t need to breathe, he needed to savor your lonely cunt. 

Kylo made you cum three times before flipping you over, slightly lifting your hips so he could prop them with a pillow. Spreading your legs enough to allow his hips between you. He had ripped off his hoodie and boxers, thrusting his cock between your cheeks as you writhed beneath him. “I’m gonna fuck your pretty pink cunt until it’s numb baby, I missed it squeezing me.” 

“Fuck, Ky. Please put it in me,” you begged, bucking your hips to try and catch his head on your entrance. 

“I love it when you beg.” 

His cock breached your entrance, causing both of you to sigh in relief. Seating himself all the way inside you, bracing over you with his hands on both sides of your torso. Kylo gave a few deep thrusts, not letting your hips separate as he nudged your cervix. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned, pulling out until just the head was inside before slamming back inside you. You let out a screech, unable to catch your breath as he pounded into you. 

Hiccuping as his cock tore your cunt apart, it had been so long and you hadn’t fucked someone with as big of a dick in his absence. Settling for cheap frat boys, but none of them compared to Kylo. His fat sack slapping into your clit with each thrust, his moans and praise echoed as he fucked you. You could feel some drops of sweat dripping onto your bare back, you never wanted it to end. Backing your hips up at each thrust, chasing each other's release. It was like nothing had changed. 

“Oh fuck-I’m gonna cum,” you cried, eyes rolling back in your head as he pounded you. 

“Yeah?” Kylo panted, “Is my good girl gonna cum for daddy?” 

You smirked, you had almost forgotten how disgusting Kylo was. Begging for you to call him daddy whenever you came on him, you loved it. It made you so wet when you saw his eyes light up when those precious words tumbled from your kiss bitten lips. You opened your mouth to respond, on the cusp of your release… when your bedroom door slammed open. 

“What the FUCK is going on in here!?” Your roommate Rose screamed. “Why is Kylo Ren’s jeep parked in the driveway!” 

Both you and Kylo stilled, his cock completely sheathed inside you. You propped yourself up on your hands, unconsciously clenching around his cock as you moved which caused Kylo to wince. You panted as you tried to come up with an excuse, “That's not Kylo’s jeep.” 

Rose stared at you like you were insane, folding her arms across her chest, “Oh yeah? Who's that inside you?” 

You glanced over your shoulder, Kylos face was red from holding in his laughter. Softly grinding into you since he was still hard for some reason. “Uh… this is Matt.” 

“Yeah? Does Matt drive a jeep that has plates with the name ‘Ren’ on them?” 

Kylo piped up behind you, “Nice to see you, Rosie, can you shut the door? We are kinda in the middle of something.” 

“Are you serious? (Y/N) why is he here?” Rose screeched, hands gesturing wildly, “You just spent the past month sobbing over him!” 

You chewed on your cheek, embarrassment flooding your face as you felt the gravity of the situation. Both of you hadn’t talked about any of your baggage, instead went at each other like animals. You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes as you thought more. Behind you, you felt Kylo shifting, cock still lodged inside you. His lips pressing into your shoulder as he gave you some shallow thrusts. “Get rid of her baby, wanna be with you more.” 

You swallowed back your tears, looking up at Rose with wide eyes. She looked so disappointed in you, it made you want to run and hide. Legs wide and begging for your ex’s cock, who broke your heart in two not even 3 months ago. Letting him kiss all over you, claim you, all over again without even an apology. 

Kylo bucked into you again, “Come on,” he kissed your ear lobe now, eyes flashing to Rose. “Do you want daddy to get rid of her?” 

You turned your face away, sniffling away more tears. Kylo pulled back from you, pulling his cock out and hopping off the bed. Shamelessly approaching Rose, “Bye bitch,” he slammed the door in her face and spun around. His big smile spread across his face as he approached you again. Cock hard and jutting out from his body, he stood directly in front of you. Rubbing the tip on your lips as he spoke, “What do you want baby?” 

“I want you to leave,” you whispered. 

Pushing his hips away from your face and scooting up the bed. Wrapping your arms around yourself to somehow hide your exposure to him. Tears began to stream down your cheeks, nose beginning to run as the floodgates opened. Kylos face had dropped, brows pulled together in concern as he processed your words. 

“What?” 

“I said get out Kylo!” you screamed, your outburst causing him to flinch. Eyes darting all over your face to see if you were lying, “Are you serious?” he whispered. 

“Yes! Get out Kylo!” you kicked his clothes off the bed, climbing off and running to your bathroom and slamming the door shut. Collapsing to the floor in a ball, unable to keep your wails silent as you sobbed. 

You heard shuffling through the door, the sound of a belt buckling and shoes being put back on. Footsteps approached the door, followed by a tentative knock and a small voice. 

“I’m leaving,” a sigh, “I didn’t mean to-I thought you wanted it too.” 

You choked on another sob, “Please leave Kylo.” 

Another long sigh, “Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow? If that’s okay.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, all you heard was the sound of his keys from his pocket and the slamming of several doors. Followed by the telltale sound of him peeling out of your driveway and into the night, leaving you to wallow in your sorrow. 

All you wanted was to dye your hair. 

How did it get so fucked? 

\-----

> _Unknown number:_ Maybe (Moody Refrigerator)
> 
> _I think we should get back together._
> 
> _Wanna meet for coffee?_
> 
> _I know you read my texts bitch_

You snorted, what a charmer, that was surely going to butter you up to go on a coffee date with him. You moved to delete the messages before another popped up. 

> _Unknown number:_ Maybe (Moody Refrigerator)
> 
> _I don’t think you’re a bitch, I just wanted to get your attention. Can we please meet up? I have time before my workout, or even after we can meet before class._
> 
> _Please._

“Whatever,” you whispered under your breath. You shoved your phone back into your backpack, continuing your trek to your car. He wasn’t going to get your attention, since last night you took a long hard look in the mirror and realized a few things. One: you weren’t going to fall into Kylo’s trap anymore, two: you could survive without him, and three: you need to invest in some better lube because holy shit were you sore from him ripping you open. Maybe you need a new boyfriend to distract yourself, that would tell Kylo to back off if he saw you with someone else. 

Or it would piss him off… 

Both are good options. 

The drive to campus was slow, you were dreading every second you got closer to it. It’s not like you could hide from him, he was always around the corner. Plus your car was just as obvious as his, you had a bright green Subaru for god's sake. It stuck out like a sore thumb, you decided it would be best to park away from your normal spot. 

Just as you pulled in your phone began to ring. 

Incoming call from: Unknown number: Maybe (Moody Refrigerator)

“Oh my god Kylo,” you groaned as you brought it up to your ear. You spat through the speaker, “What the hell do you need?” 

“Well, good morning to you too,” he scoffed through the phone. “Are you on campus? I wanted to meet for coffee.” 

“No. I’m at home,” you lied, “I wasn’t feeling very good.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Silence. 

“Do you want me to come by?” 

“No-nope don’t need that.” 

A knock on your window caused you to screech through the phone, whipping to your right to see the culprit. Kylo stood next to your car, his palm on the window as he tapped his finger on the glass, his phone held up to his ear, and a large smirk on his face. “Is your door unlocked?” 

You gulped, not breaking eye contact with him, “No.” 

Before you could even blink Kylo whipped open your door and hung up the phone. Leaning into your car, his arms on both sides of your thighs. He had to duck to get in due to his large frame, bringing his face inches from your own. His long ebony hair tickling your skin as he smiled at you, “ You’re such a bad liar babygirl.” 

Kylo kissed the tip of your nose and pulled out of the car, extending his hand for you to take. You sat there in shock, wondering how he even found you. Did he have your location on still? Was he staked out to see your car? Or were you dumb enough to not see his jeep on the drive in? You clicked open your seatbelt, turning off your car as you grabbed your backpack from the passenger seat. Kylo backed up a minuscule amount to allow you out. 

Once you locked and shut your car, you waited for him to lead the way. Arms folded across your chest as you stepped forward. Kylo's hand shot out and disentangled your hands, sliding his large one into your own. He brought your knuckle to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon them. You snarled at him and attempted to pull away, but he only tightened his grip on you. 

“Did you eat breakfast this morning?” 

“Yes,” you growled, trying to yank your hand free again but we’re met with Kylos death grip. He pulled you towards the student union building, briefly stopping to stare at you with suspicious eyes. 

“You’re lying.” 

“No, I'm not!” 

Kylo pulled you into his chest, smirking down at you as he spoke, “You wouldn’t be so hangry if you did, now let’s get you some food so we can talk.” 

——— 

You tried to get away, fussing like a ten-year-old whenever Kylo maneuvered you around the building. Moving the two of you to your old booth in the back where you ‘studied’. You practically screamed when he pushed you into the seat, pushing your feet to the vinyl seating and pressing your weight into his chest. It earned you nothing but a sharp smack on the ass, which you enjoyed more than you wanted to admit. 

Kylo was happy as can be when he calmed you down, feeding you your favorite bagels and tea. Making sure to hold your hand across the table like a lovesick puppy. You wanted nothing to do with it, hissing through your teeth as he watched you. 

“So,” he cleared his throat after your anger had subsided enough, “I meant what I said yesterday. And this morning…” 

You scoffed, mouth full of delicious bagels as you looked away. Spying your friends across the room, all staring at you with wide eyes. Rose in particular was shooting daggers at you and Kylo. 

“Hey,” Kylo gave you a soft kick, “I’m talking to you.” 

“I know, I’m choosing not to listen.” 

“God, I forgot how much of an attitude you have.” 

“Well,” you shrugged, “That’s what happens when you disappear after being together for almost two years to go fuck some coeds.” 

Kylos brow furrowed, a frown painting his long face as he stared at you, “I didn’t leave so I could fuck someone else, I never cheated on you. Or wanted to.”

“Yeah, whatever.” 

You shifted in your seat, picking crumbs off your shirt so you wouldn’t have to look at him. 

“Is that what you think?” 

Kylo leaned across the table, flicking your forehead so you would pay attention to him, “Listen to me, fuck, do you think I left because I wanted to be with someone else?” 

“I have to go to class Kylo,” you mumbled, wiping away tears that threatened to fall. Of course, that’s how you felt, you had poured your heart out to him and expressed how much you loved him and he just shut down. And then you heard about him fucking new girls every night after that… how else were you supposed to feel? 

“Babe,” Kylo mumbled, “I never cheated on you, you were my girl. That’s all I wanted, and I still want that! Why else would I be doing this sappy shit?” 

You packed your bags, still not looking at his sad face. This isn’t what you wanted to do today, or ever really. He hadn’t reached out to you at all in his absence, and he still wasn’t explaining why he left. 

“I’ll see you around, okay?” 

Kylo watched you stumble away, a few louder sniffles escaping your throat as you moved towards your friends. Rose greeted you with open arms, most likely mouthing death threats to Kylo behind your back. 

She didn’t ask any questions, Rose just patted your back and hugged you once you got to class. Letting you know she would be a text away if you needed someone to be around. As you were settled in the back, you took a moment to recollect yourself. If he really wanted to get back together, he would need to do better than bagels to fix everything. 

_BUZZ BUZZ_

> _Unknown number:_ Maybe (Moody Refrigerator)
> 
> _You left your purse, I’ll drop it off after class._
> 
> _For the record, I didn’t leave because of someone else. I just want to move past this so we can be normal again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love kylo :)


	3. It's a Deal, I Mean Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants to get back together-even after our coffee date that ended in tears. But he's not giving up! 
> 
> he's a persistent fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER - this is NOT A TRIPLETS FIC, THERE IS ONLY KYLO. THIS IS NOT IN THE Good Intentions UNIVERSE! 
> 
> TW/CW: THEFT, NSFW, Closet sex, name calling, Kylo trying his fucking hardest to be a good boyfriend even though he broke our heart!, Breaking and entering! Good ole’ Starla the Jeep.

The door to your room slammed open, startling you from your seat at your vanity. You smeared some of your eyeliner on your temple as you jumped at the noise. 

“Why would you do that!?” 

“I didn’t know if you were awake or not,” Kylo strode in, collapsing face-first onto your unmade bed. “You weren’t answering my texts, so I brought your purse.” 

You cursed at him under your breath, swiping off the black line across your face. Glaring at him from the mirror, he turned his face to stare at you from the mattress. 

“You look pretty.” 

“Shut up,” you groaned, “How did you get in my house?” 

Kylo snorted, pushing himself off the bed to stand to your left. His hips at your eye level, “It’s not just yours.” 

“You broke in, got it.” 

“Why are you putting on so much makeup? Do you have a date?” 

You groaned again, folding your arms on the vanity before burying your face into them. Your voice muffled as you whined, “It’s 9 AM Kylo, I didn’t sleep enough to deal with you this early.” 

“Who is it? Vicrul? Cardo? Which of my friends are fucking now?” 

“Oh my god!” 

You shot out of your chair, shoving him away from you while you snarled, “It’s none of your business! You aren’t my boyfriend!” Kylo smirked at you, his eyes darting down to the collar of your shirt. Exposing a full view of the valley between your breasts, he licked his lips at the sight. “Are you dressed up for me?” 

With that, you stormed out of the room. Skipping down the hallway while you slipped on your shoes, you mumbled hello to your roommates. Your front door was most definitely broken into, completely wide open. All the girls looked terrified, “He just came in,” Rose mumbled. 

“I figured,” you snatched your backpack, staring at Kylos keys that he placed on the half wall by the door. If he was going to break into your house, there was nothing wrong with stealing his car… 

You grabbed them, their jiggle alerting him, “Drop them (Y/N)!” His long strides took him down the hallway, but you booked it out the door. Slamming it behind you, you laughed when you saw how he parked. 

Blocking your car in, he had planned on cornering you in the driveway before class. You heard him yelling behind the door for you to stop, so you ran for it. He was going to be so pissed that you stole his Jeep, he never let you drive it when you were dating. 

Good thing you weren’t anymore! 

You climbed in, right as he burst out. His eyes wide and his face red from yelling. You could see his mouth moving, but thankfully his car was soundproof. You flipped the lock on the doors just as Kylo's hand snatched the passenger door. Yanking on it as he pointed at you, through the glass you unfortunately heard him. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” 

You stuck your tongue out, starting the Jeep. Now you really couldn’t hear him, the handle clicking each time he yanked on it. You wasted zero time, peeling out of the driveway like he normally did, his grip gone as he screamed from the lawn. 

“Have a good day honey!” you yelled from the cracked window. 

You sped off, cackling to yourself as you weaved through the neighborhood. Most people avoided you, the neighbors knew who drove this Jeep, and they did not want to get hit. At a stop sign you adjusted everything to yourself, he was a giant. You were lucky you could even reach the pedal to get away from him. 

Glancing in the rearview mirror you gasped, “What the fuck,” because there was Kylo. 

**_Running_**. 

Scaring the shit out of anyone on the sidewalk as he approached you. _“I forgot I have my keys too…I’m surprised he didn’t try to hotwire it.”_

Before he could come near you, you sped off again. You watched as he screamed in the air, debating how he was getting his car back. 

> _Unknown number: **Maybe (Moody Refrigerator).**_

“Hello,” you sang through the phone. Immediately moving it from your ear as he yelled through it. 

“ **You are fucking dead, get your ass back here!”**

“I’m sorry, who is this?” You chuckled, “I don’t have this number saved.” 

**“I swear to god.”**

“Hope you find what you’re looking for!” 

————

You decided against heading to campus, that would be the first place he would go. And you did not want to get caught by him, if his texts were any indication of how mad he was you were in for a hell of a lecture. 

Maybe an ass-whooping. 

You rifled through the car, it was spotless, typical. When you opened the center console, you broke out in another full-blown cackle. His wallet! 

“I wonder… _fuck yesssss”_

His debit card was in it, and you still knew the pin. It couldn’t hurt to grab a coffee… he kinda owed you for everything he’s put you through. Plus he was loaded because of his parents, he could spare some cash for you. 

You sped off, ignoring the flooding of messages on your phone from Kylo. Ranging from death threats to pleading for you to come back, his best one so far was one that was a mix of both. 

> _“Baby, I swear to god if you don’t come back with Starla. I will literally hunt you down and tie you to my bed for 5 days.”_

You typed back, “Kinky.” 

> _“Where the fuck are you.”_

You unrolled the window, smiling at the Starbucks girl to hand the card over. Chewing your cheek in thought for a reply, “Here’s your card!” 

“Thanks!” 

> _“Did you just buy fucking coffee?”_

You choked on your iced chai, putting his card away in his wallet. You glared at the screen, seeing him typing again. 

> _“Stop buying shit! You aren’t even having sex with me, stop using my money.”_
> 
> _“Who do you think you are?? At least suck my dick if you’re going to use my money.”_

You rolled your eyes, “I wonder if the mall has any sales going on…” Setting your phone on do not disturb as you drove away. Being sure to take some back roads in case he was lurking around town, waiting to mug you. 

——— 

“This would go well with the purse you chose,” the saleswoman showed you another dress. This one was satin-emerald, complete with black lacing and a double-slit up the front of both your legs. Definitely a dress you couldn’t wear underwear with… 

“Yeah,” you smiled, “You can put that in the dressing room too, any shoes you recommend?” 

“We have several Christian Louboutins that would match this style.” 

You snapped your fingers at her, “That’s it, perfect. Bring me some nice black ones. He’s really tall, I need to be able to reach him.... so stilettos.” 

She smiled at you, practically foaming at the mouth from all the items you had chosen. You had bought a new Michael Kors purse at a previous store, wanting to find a matching outfit for it. Ignoring the flood of messages from Kylo, ranging from death threats and pleads of adoration to tell him where his car was. 

And his wallet. 

You slipped back into the changing room, smiling at your reflection. Dressing down completely, not even leaving your panties on, all your dresses were so high cut you couldn’t slip them on with them on. You pulled off the first gown, deep red velvet. Shimmying it over your hips and the swell of your breasts, a knock on the door pulling you from your admiration. 

“Are those my shoes,” you sang. 

“No.” 

The door whipped open, Kylos massive body pushing into the stall with you. Throwing the lock back on as he held you against the plush wall by the throat. 

You smiled at him nervously, “Hi Ky…” 

He shook his head, eyes traveling down your figure before squeezing you harder. “How much is that?” 

“Uh,” you fumbled with the tag, pulling it towards him. 

_“$2000?”_

He let go of you like you were on fire, “What are you fucking doing here?! I’m not buying you a dress that much! You already bought an expensive ass purse!” 

“It was not that much,” you rolled your eyes. Pulling out your phone and texting back your roommates who had warned you that Kylo was on his way to the mall. “You don’t like this?” 

“No,” he hissed, his hands pulling the hem over your head, “I don’t ever want to see something that expensive again-why weren’t you wearing underwear?” 

You shrugged, “You can’t with these kinds of dresses.” 

Kylo snorted, carefully setting the garment on the cushion by the corner. Hungrily looking you up and down in the mirror, “Where-uh-where are my keys? And my wallet?” 

“As you can plainly see, I don’t have them on me.” 

He nodded, scanning the floor and snatching your purse. Letting out a sigh of relief when he pulled his things out. You turned back to the hangers on the left wall, riffling through the dresses you had chosen. From the corner of your eye, you spied Kylo staring you up and down once more, licking his lips as you pulled off another dress. He quickly put away his wallet, dragging a finger up your bare skin. “How much is the green one?” 

You cocked a brow, pulling it off the hanger as you dropped your voice. Making it dark and sultry as you read the price tag, _“It’s $5,200.”_

“Fuck,” he whispered, “That’s a lot of money.” 

You nodded, tugging it over your hips, spinning so your back was facing him, “Can you zip me up, please?” 

“Sure,” he rasped, large fingers fumbling with it. Slowly dragging it up to the collar. You looked over your shoulder, seeing him suck his lips at the sight of you. Kylo tugged on your right hip, bringing your body flush with his front. Slipping his hand under the slit of the dress, caressing the naked skin underneath as he mumbled into your temple, “I’ll make you a deal…” 

“A deal,” you questioned, rotating in his hold to wrap your arms around his neck, “What kind of deal?” 

Kylo’s hand moved to cup your naked sex, groaning when he felt your bare folds under his palm. Rocking the heel into you, eyes lighting up when you let out a soft moan, “I’ll buy you the dress,” you moaned, bucking your hips into him. 

“If?” 

“If I can take you on a date.” 

You opened up your left eye, biting your lip as you studied him. Fluttering shut as he ran his middle finger between your folds, circling your clit before moving to your entrance. “The shoes too?” 

“You aren’t getting shoes unless you do something for me, baby.” 

“What do you want?” 

“For starters,” he pressed his lips to yours, both of you sucking in a deep breath when you connected. “I want a blowjob,” Kylo groaned, rocking his hand and hips into you, causing you to whimper, “A fucking sloppy one.” 

You nodded against him, letting his lips travel to your forehead, “Two-two pairs of shoes.” 

“Done.” 

Kylo shoved his middle finger into your heat, silencing your scream with a kiss. Thrusting his tongue and digit in at the same time. Both of your eyes shut in bliss, his left hand secured against the small of your back. Pressing you into him, another deep thrust of his finger, worming a second next to it. “Fuck,” you whined, “Where-ah-where are you taking me?” 

“Suck my cock, then I’ll think about it.” 

You laughed, fumbling with his zipper, yanking his cock out to balance on your bare hip. The dress pushed up from his wrist movements, smearing precum on your soft skin. You gripped the base of him, mouthing at his pulse while you both hand-fucked each other. His wrist matching your own, drawing you both closer to orgasm. 

Kylo pulled his hand out slowly, bending over you to grip the back of your left leg, yanking it up to wrap around his right hip. Angling his cock at your entrance, “Be quiet, I don’t want to be banned from the fucking mall.” Your response died in your throat, turning into a high pitched whine as he thrust in. Grip tightening around you as he ground his hips into yours, “Kiss me.” 

Your lips found him obediently, moaning when his tongue came inside. Hips fucking yours in sharp, shallow thrusts. His belt buckle jingling each time they snapped together, you yanked him closer to you. Digging your fingers into his long hair, letting his strong tongue dominate yours with each kiss. You ground your hips, clutching onto the back of his neck with one hand. Fingers fumbling with the front slit of the dress, moving the satin out of the way so you could rub your clit. Kylo groaned as you found it, clenching around him deliciously. “Fuck-you need to cum baby. I can’t last long when you hold me like that.” 

You moaned into him, his lips capturing yours with a warning growl, shushing you. “Sorry,” you mumbled, your whines turning into high pitched cries as he fucked you faster. Kylo was pushing inside you as deep as he could, desperate to cum each time. Length twitching, “Come on,” he pushed your fingers away from your clit. Angrily taking over with strong strokes that matched his cock. You stared at him slack-jawed, hiccuping at each thrust. 

“Kyloooo.” 

“I know baby,” he groaned, “You're gonna cum all over me. And you’re gonna be quiet too, just for me, then I can fill you up.” 

You cried, a cross between a sob and a moan falling from your lips as he ground his cock as deep as it could go. Eyes lighting up when you watched his tense face slack, cock cumming deep inside you. Hissing from your walls clenching around him, massaging his length as you came quickly after him. Pulsing cunt pushing his cum out as his cock popped out of you. 

“Get that fucking thing off,” Kylo hissed, yanking the skirts over the swell of your ass. Watching his cum slide down your bare thighs to the plush carpet. You nodded silently, limbs jelly while he pulled it over your head. Tugging you into his chest, Kylo wrapped his left arm under yours to hold you still. Free hand skating between your legs to wipe your shared cum back to its home. 

You whined when he touched you, shaking your head when he rubbed the cum in, “No-no more Kylo I can’t, it’s too sensitive.” 

“You’re fine,” he mumbled, “I don’t want any to get on the floor or the wall.” 

Kylo helped you get dressed, trying to kiss you whenever he had the chance to. He slipped out of the dressing room before you, holding your purse and jacket. You followed him silently, slightly irritated with yourself for fucking him for a dress. But then the saleswoman spotted you, holding out two pairs of heels and you felt a little better. 

Kylo nearly passed out at the counter when she totaled all the items, paler then you’ve ever seen him when he slid her his card. You grinned at the lady, asking for the items to be individually wrapped. You weren’t getting anything this expensive for a long time and you sure as hell were keeping the designer boxes for safekeeping. After a mumbled thank you, Kylo dragged you out of the store. Practically having to carry you with how fast he was walking, he looked mad. But he couldn’t be that mad-you didn’t force him to buy everything… 

Okay, maybe you did. 

“I parked-” 

“I saw when I came in.” 

You bit your lip, stumbling after him. You let him shove you into the front seat, slamming the door in your face before putting all your boxes in the back. He groaned when he tried to get in, the seat was too close and the mirrors were all fucked up. Spending a good ten minutes in silence while he fixed everything. You whispered to him when he started driving, “I’m sorry Kylo.” 

He hummed, not glancing over at you while he drove. 

“I am sorry-thank you for buying me everything.” 

“You’re paying for our date, the next five dates actually,” he growled. 

“Hey,” you yelped, “We said one date! Not five!” 

“Yeah well, I’m changing the deal. And I want a new watch too so jot that down.” 

Kylo stopped at a red light, finally looking over at your grumpy face. Blindly fumbling with his pants as he spoke, “I’m serious about us getting back together-if it costs me almost a year of tuition I’ll do it. So you need to take this seriously too, or else I’m throwing those boxes onto the highway.” 

You huffed, crossing your arms across your chest as you mumbled out the window, “You can’t just buy me back, we still haven’t talked about anything…” 

“Like fuck I can’t, do you need to look at the receipt?” 

He shoved the paper in your face, shaking it for you to snatch it from him. 

“Now, I believe you owe me a sloppy fucking blowjob.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T STEAL YOUR BOYFRIENDS CAR 
> 
> unless its Kylo Ren in which case you definitely should.


	4. Girl Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo bought us all those designer clothes.... now its time for our date AND our end of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SUPERB OWL DAY IN AMERICA 
> 
> GO FOOTBALL 
> 
> heres some porn for those of us who could not give a shit about it, me included. 
> 
> KYLOOOOOOOOOOOO REN is so hot, i need you all to know that. also hes a dumb-dumb boy. 
> 
> TW/CW: NSFW, its date time!, we made a deal guys, some light angst!, MINIMUM PLOT, MAXIMUM COCK, daddy kink, size kink, some light anal, face fucking, road head, did i mention kylo is a dumbass?

You stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out your dress, a short little red one. With miniature flowers scattered all over it, long-sleeved, paired with some creme heels that Kylo bought you last week. You had your hair pulled back into a messy bun, some hairs framing your face. Gloss coating your plump lips, Rose and your other roommates had helped you get ready earlier. 

Rose was not thrilled about your ‘deal’ with Kylo, but she was impressed with how persistent he had been with you. She was trying to keep an open mind and was not afraid to threaten Kylo whenever he came over to annoy you. 

“Where are you guys going,” Rose mused from your bed, eating a spoonful of ice cream while she watched you. 

You shrugged, “I don’t know-he’s been weirdly secretive about it.” 

“My money is on that shitty pizza place he loves,” she giggled, “Those ones he can eat in one sitting without blinking.” 

“No, that’s his favorite drunk food place, plus he wouldn’t have me wear heels there.” 

“Twenty bucks says it is, and he tries to fuck you in the car.” 

You rolled your eyes, panicking slightly at how true that could be. He was known for being a shit when it came to being romantic, his ideas of gifts and gestures are giving you the middle finger and wrapping a bow around his cock and balls. 

Your phone buzzed. 

> _**Moody Refrigerator (Feral):** _
> 
> _I’m here, coming inside because I have a key still._

“He’s gonna break down the door again.” 

Rose screamed down the hall, “Guys-Kylo’s gonna barge in! Make sure you’re dressed!” 

Seconds later, a shoulder caved in the door, a smiling Kylo came in. Winking at your other roommates who stared at him in fear, “Why don’t you ever knock dude?” 

“Hi Rosie,” he smirked, producing a present from behind his back and giving it to her, “This is for you.” 

She blushed, “Oh-uh thank you Kylo.” 

“No problem,” he pushed past her, kissing your forehead when he passed you in the doorway of your room. You scrunch your face at Rose, mouthing out ‘ _what is that_ ’? She shrugged, moving into her room and leaving you to deal with Kylo laying on your bed. 

He looked handsome, smelled so fucking good. Whatever cologne he was wearing was new, and it was mouthwatering. You were practically purring as the scent flooded your senses, walking slowly over to the side of the bed where he laid. Kylo smirked up at you, biting his bottom lip as he took you in. 

“You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” you looked over his outfit, all black. A typical Kylo outfit, a long-sleeve sweater, some dark jeans, and a pair of nice black boots. His hair was cut slightly shorter, but still long enough to tug on with your fists. Kylo stretched his left arm up in the air, knocking his sleeve down his wrist to reveal a watch. 

“Our reservations are at 7,” he looked you over one more time before sighing, “We should get going, even with me driving we will cut it close.” 

“Where are we going?” 

Kylo stood up, about to tease you when his phone started ringing. His smile dropped as he fished it out, and immediately plastered it back on when he answered. 

“Heyyy.” 

A girl’s voice, “ _Hey you, what’s up?_ ” 

Kylo placed his free hand on the small of your back, ushering you out of the room with him. Replying to whoever was on the phone in a very friendly manner, you tried to not be obvious in your eavesdropping. But you couldn’t pinpoint that voice, it was high and breathy. Sounded slightly foreign, not like his friend Phasma’s voice. This girl was different… and it made your skin crawl with how chipper she was to talk to Kylo. 

Even when you were dating, he didn’t talk on the phone with you like this. 

_“Could you check your car for me please? I think I left my wallet in there earlier.”_

“Oh,” Kylo yanked open the passenger door for you, “Yeah I’ll check.” 

“ _Swing by if you find it, please! I want to order some pizza.”_

“I’ll just send you some.” 

Kylo started his Jeep, still on the phone, not paying a lick of attention to you. Blindly groping the floor between your legs, “Found it!” he yelled, holding up a slim baby pink wallet. 

_“Fuck yes, see you soon!”_

He hung up the phone, silently throwing the wallet in your lap. Quickly pulling out of the driveway and speeding off to the highway. Kylo said nothing about the conversation he had on the phone, turning on music to drown out the silence between you both. 

“Shit,” he hissed, grabbing his phone again, “Could you order a pizza for me, send it to the second address on my DoorDash.” 

“Yeah.” 

Kylo scrunched his face at your clipped tone, “My credit card is on there, you aren’t paying for it. Don’t get all snippy, I’m about to buy you fucking lobster.” 

You exhaled sharply, ignoring him as you ordered a pizza. Sending it to whoever’s address was on his phone. Practically throwing it back into his lap when you were done, “So, how was your day baby?” 

“Fine.” 

Kylo’s right hand found home on your bare thigh, stroking his thumb back and forth as he hummed. “I like this dress,” he tugged on the hem, “What did you do today?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Okay,” he sighed, “Everything okay?” 

“Yup.” 

“Hm, sounds like it.” 

Both of you sat in silence, his hand leaving your thigh to grip the steering wheel. You whipped out your phone, rapidly texting Rose about the girl Kylo was talking to. Typing out all your frustrations, almost snapping a nail off while you wrote an entire letter of how mad and upset you were. Who was that girl? Why was her purse in his car? _Who the fuck was that girl?_

Kylo cleared his throat, not tearing his face from the highway, “You smell nice.” 

“Thanks.” 

He made an annoyed noise through his nose, “What the fuck is wrong with you? You were all happy when I came over, why are you being a frigid bitch right now?” 

You made the same noise, crossing your arms as you looked out the window, “Nothings wrong Kylo. Just hungry.” 

“No, I know when you’re hungry. This is different, I can practically taste how pissed off you are.” 

“Can you just drive, Kylo?!”

“Fine.” 

\------

Kylo glared at you from across the table at the restaurant, trying to get you to talk to him once the both of you had put in your orders. Growling at the waiter because you were sweet to him, but you put on your ice queen face once he left. Kylo drank his whiskey slowly, eying you as you sip from your wine. 

“This place is nice,” you mumbled. 

“Oh,” Kylo cleared his throat, “Yeah, I know. When I came here the first time, I knew I wanted to bring you here.” 

You hummed, picking at the napkin in your lap, “When were you here before?” 

“Like a month ago.” 

“Ah.” 

You chewed on your cheek, imagining Kylo on a date here with whoever that girl was on the phone. Maybe he was thinking about her, being here, maybe he fucked her here in the bathroom, or he picked out the same wine for you that he got with her… 

“Kylo?” you squeaked, your voice small as you looked up at him. 

His eyes softened slightly, “Yeah, Baby?” 

“Who was that girl you were talking to on the phone?” 

He scrunched his forehead, “Who? What girl?” 

“The one, the one you bought pizza for and had her wallet…” 

Kylo nodded, still looking confused. You groaned, ready to move on from the subject since he was acting stupid. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“ _Whatever_.” 

He huffed across the table, mumbling as he looked away from the table, “If you could use your words that would be great, instead of pouting.” 

“Who were you talking to on the phone, that British sounding girl?” 

“Rey?” 

You nodded, “Who is that, Kylo?” 

He shrugged, “Just a friend, she joined the boxing team like a month ago. Why?” 

You shrugged back, sipping again as you tossed and turned the name in your head. Rey...you didn’t recognize it, mentally filing away her name so you could research her later. A girl on the boxing team? With a slim pink wallet? That didn’t add up… 

“Here are your dishes, please don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything,” the waiter cooed at you, winking before he left. You gave him a warm smile and a thank you, kicking Kylo under the table as he hissed like a cat again. Stomach growling when you sniffed the food, digging in without another word to each other. 

Kylo tried to ask you questions throughout the night, but you gave him clipped answers. Your mood soured from this girl Kylo so casually mentioned, she must be someone he’s very close to. Since she was in his car earlier today, you took a deep breath, “Why was Rey’s wallet in your car?” 

“Cause I was with her?” 

“Why?” 

“Because she’s my friend? She went shopping with me today,” he downed the rest of his whiskey. Waving the waiter for the check, “Rey picked out my outfit for tonight and bought me this new cologne. Apparently, it’s really nice, she likes it a lot.” 

“Oh.” 

You cursed yourself for indulging in its delicious scent earlier, the smell now poison in your nostrils. Almost gagging on your water when he spoke more about her, how well they got along, she was ‘ _one of the guys’._

“You’ll love her, she can eat as much pizza as me. It’s fucking disgusting.” 

You clicked your tongue, “Can’t wait.” 

Kylo held your hand back to the car, kissing your knuckles as he talked about how much he missed you. How happy he was that you liked the food, it could be your new ‘fancy date’ place. You didn’t have the heart to tell him you wanted to throw everything up at the mention of Rey’s name. 

“Let’s go back to my place, I got Rosie a vibrator since she’s perpetually alone so she’ll probably want us away while she gets busy.” 

“You got her a _what_?” 

“One of those toys you have,” he gestured with his hand, “The one that makes you sound like you’ve been electrocuted when you cum.” 

You laughed, momentarily forgetting you were upset with him. Kylo laughed along with you, holding your thigh like he did on the drive over, “So, we had our date…” 

“Yeah,” you smirked at him, brows creased as you waited for him to continue. 

“And,” his eyes flashed to his crotch, “I bought you all those clothes, and shoes…” 

“So?” 

Kylo groaned, “So, you owe me something.” 

You watched his hands move to his zipper, unbuckling his belt and yanking the waistband of his jeans down enough to reveal his half-hard cock. Fisting it as he stared at your chest, “You didn’t have any dessert either.” 

“Ky,” you blushed, mouthwatering at the sight of his cock. Growing redder in his hand, thick and veined while he whined for the heat of your mouth. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” 

“Please, need to be in your tight throat.” 

You leaned over the console, grasping his length with both your hands as he started to drive. You wrapped your lips around the tip in earnest. Suckling at his head, tongue teasing his slit as you softly bobbed along him. Both your hands were squeezing the base, rubbing up and down in time with your mouth. Kylo groaned as you tried to deep-throat him, thrusting into your mouth while he pressed down on your head. 

“Fuck, your mouth is so good.” 

You moaned, drooling along him. Pulling him to the back of your throat and gagging loudly on his cock. 

“Jesus, I’m gonna fuck your throat so hard. Do you want that baby?” 

“Yes,” you popped off, fisting his cock while slobbering down the length. Pulling the excess down to his balls so they could get some much-needed attention. You pulled him back into your mouth, choking repeatedly on him, pulling gasps from Kylo’s chest. One hand left the steering wheel, finding its way down your back. Yanking your dress up to expose your ass, groaning when he saw your thong. Pulling on the string and snapping it back into your skin. You yelped, earning a laugh from Kylo. Grabbing a fist full of your ass as he whispered in your hair how good you were. 

Kylo yanked you off his cock, keeping his eyes on the road with you drooled in his lap. 

“When we get home, I’m gonna fuck every single one of your holes baby. Starting with your slutty cunt.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

\------

The two of you stumbled into his apartment, connected at the mouth. Clothes being torn apart as you moved into the living room. Kylo ripped your dress off, leaving it in shreds on the ground, barking at you to get on your knees. He pushed his cock into your mouth, groaning as you suctioned onto him, he wove his hands into your hair. Rocking his hips into your mouth, gagging you on his cock, “Come on, relax your throat baby, lemme in-fuck-so good, such a good girl.” 

You whined at his praise, taking deep breaths and trying to please him. Choking on your spit as he forced his cock into your throat, his pubic hair hitting your nose as he cried out in pleasure. You were sobbing on him, cheeks stained with tears from the stretch. Kylo fucked into you, faster and harder, working your mouth along his cock. 

Kylo grunted, popping you off him, “Daddy wants to see your pretty pussy, fucking spread open for me.” 

“Yeah?” you whined, falling back on your ass and pulling your panties down, “Are you gonna play with my tight pussy?” 

“Oh yeah? Are you tight? Think you can fit me?” 

Kylo fell to his knees in front of you, completely naked and palming his cock. It was red and angry, slicked with your spit. Pre-cum leaking from the tip as he awed at your bare pussy. Glistening under the soft glow, aching to be handled. You parted your legs, leaning back on your forearms. Slightly spreading your lips for him, Kylo groaned at the sight. Moving closer to you and rubbing the tip against you. You gasped at the contact, letting the hot tip catch on your clit. He popped the head to your heat, giving it a slight press but wasn’t able to fit. 

“Fuck you are tight tonight, don’t you want me to fuck you?” he laughed, leaning forward on his left arm as he brought his fingers to your folds. Face lighting up as you moaned at the touch, he began to rub furiously at your clit. Rough fingers punishing the nub as you cried, “Fuck Kylo please! Fuck me!” 

He nodded at your words, sliding his fingers to your hole. “I know, I know you want Daddy's cock but you’re too tight. I gotta fuck you open.” He pressed his middle finger inside you, sucking in a breath as he felt how tight you were. You moaned at him, hand gripping his wrist as he worked in a second finger. “Fuck Kylo, your fingers are so-OH-big!” 

Kylo began scissoring you open, fucking your juices all along his wrist. The pressure from him filling your lower belly, you felt like you were going to burst. Having his huge fingers dig so far inside you, he would make you gush on him if he didn’t stop soon. You pushed his hands away, grabbing his face and pulling it down to you. “Daddy I want your cock,” you kissed his lips, mumbling, “Fill me with your cum.”

Kylo groaned, pinning your back to the floor with one hand. Lining his cock up with his other while he snarled, “I’m gonna wreck you, princess, all you’re gonna think about is my cock.” You winced as he pressed inside you, pussy still so tight even from his fingering. Kylo practically screamed as he thrust more, head completely inside. You bit down on your bottom lip, the pain from his cock dragging against your clenching walls melting into white-hot pleasure. Kylo halted to catch his breath, moving a hand to your cheek and rubbing his thumb on you. You nodded in his hand, cunt clenching as his thumb circled your clit, “Ah!”

“Yeah, fuck. Lemme in.” 

You cried, glancing down as he entered you. Watching as he canted his hips further and further, your poor pussy swallowing him up. Kylo pressed one last time, letting out a wince as he bottomed out. You could feel him in your gut, pressing into your deepest parts. He moaned, pulling out and beginning to fuck into you, eyes watching you take him over and over. You felt numb, his cock was so big and tearing you apart. Kylo was a moaning mess above you, fucking into you harder and harder the wetter you got. His balls slapping you as he moved. 

“Does that feel good?” he grunted, “Feels so good, you take my cock so well.” 

You nodded, body numb to the pleasure. Kylo pulled out, gripping your hips and flipping you onto your hands and knees. Pushing your face flush with the hardwood as he sunk his cock back inside you. “Oh fuck-I can’t last much longer,” he panted, “You’re too tight.” 

“Fuck, Kylo I’m so close,” you cried, hand snaking down to play with your clit. Rubbing in time with his thrusts. Scooting you both forward on the floor as he pounded. You were whining and crying, pussy gushing all over him as you barreled towards your orgasm. Kylo stilled behind you, pumping in slowly as he gasped, “Fuck-I’m gonna cum!” 

Kylo thrust harder, batting your hand away from your clit and pinching it himself. You were crying, hurling into your orgasm. He pounded you through it, cock hitting your sweet spot over and over until you clenched. Screaming out into his apartment, reverberating along the walls as you came over and over. Walls spasming along his length, Kylo stilling inside you and growling as he came. 

Kylo panted as he pumped inside you a few more times, watching his cum squish out of your pussy around his length. No room for his cum, your cum, and his cock. You cried, collapsing to the ground in a sweaty mess. Kylo followed you down, caging your body in as he kissed the back of your neck. 

“That’s two,” he panted, “One left.” 

You angled your head back, looking up over your shoulder in confusion. You let out a shaky breath, “Wha-are-you-talking-about?” 

Kylo scooped you up in his arms, stomping down the hallway with you draped over his forearm like a jacket. You giggled as he tossed you onto the bed, letting out a sigh of relief when his sheets touched your sweat-slicked skin. Starfishing out on the mattress, you vaguely heard him moving around behind you until heavy hands grasped your cheeks. Pulling them apart before you could protest and Kylo buried his face between them. 

Hot tongue flicking out to your cunt, licking out his cum that couldn’t stay inside you. Tongue circling your pucker after it was coated, Kylo groaned against you. Massaging your cheeks with his firm fingers, lapping up and down. Poking at your tender bundle of nerves as it twitched against him, you pressed your hips back into his face. Moaning as he lapped at you, spitting on your pucker as he brought a finger to you. 

“Oh please, Ky,” you cried, rolling your hips back as he pressed inside you. Licking around the stretched rim, fucking his finger in until it was fully seated. Kylo pulled out, only to jam a second finger inside you, “Lube, right drawer baby.” 

You blindly grabbed for the bottle, yanking away from Kylo in the process. He whined behind you, chasing you. You sat up on your knees, back facing him as you looked for the bottle. Kylo grasped your hips, grinding his hard cock between your cheeks. Attaching his lips to the back of your neck, sucking in a deep welt. 

“Can you lube up my cock, get it nice and wet?” 

You nodded, wiggling out of his grasp. Laying down on your back, looking up at Kylos proud cock, standing taunt against his stomach. Precum beading at the tip, he tugged on your ankles, spreading yourself out before him. You squirted some lube on your hand, rubbing your palms together. He moaned when you worked your hands along his cock, coating it in slippery-slick, swiping your thumb across his slit. 

Kylo smacked your hands away, “Open up.” 

You hitched your legs, setting your elbows behind your knees as you eyed him. Kylo planted a hand next to your head, gripping his cock in the other. You both winced when he pressed inside you, rim gripping him tightly. Kylo worked his cock halfway inside you, leaning back so he could watch you swallow him. 

He placed his palms on the underside of your thighs, rocking into you. 

You couldn’t stop the lewd moan that fell from your lips, cock dragging deliciously inside you, thrusting in and out of you in shallow bursts. Kylo chuckled above you, “You like that? Me fucking your ass?” 

“Uh-huh,” you rubbed at your clit.

“Shit,” he hissed, pumping into your faster. Kylo ground his hips once they were flush, flipping his hair out of his face so he could watch. “Stop squeezing me-I don’t want to cum yet.” 

“I can’t help it, it feels so fucking good Kylo.” 

He whined, “Fine,” snapping his hips into you hard. No longer taking his time, rocking his hips back and forth, sweet slaps of skin echoing with your moans. Your eyes were squeezed shut, mouth popped open in bliss. You heard a click next to you, followed by a cold liquid spilling on your pussy lips. Kylo brought a hand to your core, roughly rubbing the lube down to where his cock fucked you and back up to your hole. 

Twisting two fingers inside you, “Want you stuffed.” 

You mumbled something incoherent, clenching around his fingers as they fucked you in time with his cock. Cum gushing out of you, dripping down to your ass, Kylo fucked it into you. Burying it deep inside you, “Oh-faster Daddy!”

“I’m fucking trying-god you’re needy.” 

Kylo pulled out again, smacking your thigh, “Roll over, I can’t fuck you hard enough on your back.” 

You whined, obeying him to settle on your knees. Arching your back to present yourself, Kylo groaned behind you, vaguely hearing him swear. You felt a blanket be yanked back, followed by Kylo muttering, “Fuck this.” 

He spit on your ass, trickling it down to your pussy. “I need to fuck your cunt again,” you looked between your legs to Kylo wiping the lube off his cock. Ramming his length into your cunt with a scream. “So good-fuck,” he hissed, brutally thrusting inside you. 

You were struggling to catch your breath, hiccuping at each slam. Kylo fucked you faster than he ever had before, squelching around his length. A finger worming into your ass sent you over the edge, “Oh-fuCK YES!” 

“Kyl-l-lO!” 

You wailed, thrashing against his steel grip on your hips. Meeting your movements with his cock each time as he roared behind you. Cock cumming deep inside you again, Kylo collapsed along your back, only your hands and knees keeping you both up. You whimpered as a hand trailed along your belly, pressing on a small bulge in your lower belly. 

Kylo chuckled, “Aren’t you just full of cum.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOP is rey gonna be a problem? time will tell.


	5. Bells Bells Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had our date with Kylo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY GUYS   
> so i love this chapter, because its like the entire idea that I had for this fic and its gonna follow along the lines of these two. Kylo is an idiot, certified. \
> 
> TW/CW: NSFW, Excessive alcohol, drinking, mention of drugs, Frat houses, don't touch your skin to a beer pong table, stalking, jealousy, Kylo loves youuuuu but he wont say it sober.

“Oh my god,” you moaned out. 

Quickly burying your hands into Kylo’s curls, hands hiking your legs over his shoulders. Heels digging into the strong plains of his back, he sucked on your clit hard. Slurping, sucking, licking, biting, his tongue was moving over it like he was trying to memorize each time it twitched. A finger found its home in your cunt, pumping into you. Walls spasming around it, you pressed your pussy into his face harder. Crying as he spelled his name over and over. 

“Ky-fuck!” 

He moaned into you, a deep voice vibrating against your clit. You tugged on his head, practically riding his face as he brought you to orgasm. Another finger found its way inside you, ramming that soft spot inside you that had you seeing stars. “I’m-cumming-cumming-cumming,” you cried out. Kylo flicked his tongue against you, bringing you over the edge as you came all over his hand and face. You couldn’t breathe, chest taking in sharp bursts of air as he eased out and off you. 

Kylo rubbed soft circles on your inner thighs as he kissed your abused clit, your body twitching from sensitivity. You scratched at his scalp, earning a low rumble in response. He trailed up your body, firm kisses in his wake as he settled on top of you. Kylo smirked down at you, chin and lips covered in your slick. His tongue darted out to taste the leftover before he spoke. 

“Good morning baby,” he loudly kissed your cheek before collapsing on you. You wheezed at his weight, smacking his shoulder in protest, “Get off me-I can’t breathe!” 

“Well, you’re talking so it’s fine,” Kylo nuzzled into you, wiggling his hips into yours as he got comfortable. “You were whining in your sleep so I thought I’d help you.” 

You hummed, hoisting him off by using all your strength to press on his shoulders. Barely tossing him aside so you could roll out. He whined as you left, glaring at you from his pillow as you sat up against his headboard. You blinked a few times, remembering that you came here after dinner. 

Glancing down at the sheets you cringed, “Okay no-we aren’t laying here.” There were sticky spots of sweat, lube, and cum all over. Probably from you both rolling around in your sleep, and Kylo was definitely smearing more cum into his pillow. “Get up.” 

“What time is it, I didn’t check before feasting on your cunt.” 

You slowly stepped out of bed, legs sore from the night of rough fucking. Your legs and hands felt sticky too, “I don’t know but I need to shower.” 

“Please don’t use all the hot water.” 

You wobbled to his bathroom, groaning when you saw towels strewn on the floor. Hair products lining the sinks, all of them missing lids. You crouched down, looking under the sink for some shampoo that you stashed there when you were dating. 

“Kylo,” you called out, “Where’s my stuff? You didn’t throw it out, right?” 

Everything down there was different, brands you didn’t recognize. A few little pink and yellow bags down there, all filled with makeup and brushes. There was even a _toothbrush_ down there, and it was not Kylos. You grabbed a bottle of shampoo, sniffing its contents, growing concerned about where all this came from. Did he have a girl who lived here with him? Now that his old roommate moved out, was someone else staying with him? 

“There’s stuff down there you can use,” Kylo yelled from his bed, “There’s some in the shower too, I didn’t take it out the last time Rey showered here.” 

You dropped the bottle, eyes wide as you remembered the girl he told you about last night. Her things were under the sink, in the shower, she even had a toothbrush here. You took a deep breath, trying to keep your voice calm, “Uh-why would she have stuff here, Kylo?” 

You heard a shuffle from the bedroom, followed by feet which soon stood in the doorway. You didn’t look up, instead you stared at all the beauty products under there, there were even tampons. 

Tampons! 

Why would she be here on her period? How many times had she been here? You pushed the items you were inspecting back under the sink, careful not to slam them down even though you wanted to throw them in the garbage. Kylo’s foot poked you in the thigh, “You good? You look pale.” 

“Yup,” you popped the ‘p’. Lifting yourself from the floor, not daring to look at him. You could feel his eyes glaring at you, arms crossed over his naked chest. You scratched your cheek, looking at the second sink in the bathroom. The one that was yours when you were together, but it was empty now. But there were remnants of feminine products on the marble, probably some face powder or something, you couldn’t make it out. 

“Hey,” Kylos voice cut into your overanalyzing, “Aren’t we showering?” 

“Huh,” you stared at him dumbstruck, processing his question slowly, “Oh-um, no. I think I’m gonna call an Uber.” 

His brow furrowed, a scowl etching across his face, “Why? I had stuff planned for us today.” 

“I just remembered I have something I need to do today.” 

Kylo nodded, “Okay, well let’s shower and we can go do them.” He pushed past you, opening the shower door and turning on the water. 

You wrung your hands together, trying to think of an excuse. “No, it’s okay…” 

He looked at you weird, pulling his hand from the water, “Why are you being like this?” 

You backed out of the bathroom, not making eye contact as you moved. Sprinting down the hallway towards his room before he could stop you. You flew to his closet, there was no way you could salvage the outfit you wore last night. So, you’d have to hope Kylo kept your clothes stash, or maybe you could find _Rey’s stash that she left here_. 

You nearly choked on that thought, blood boiling as you threw open drawers. You nearly screamed when you felt Kylo’s arm wrap around your waist. “What the fuck,” he hissed in your ear, “Why are you freaking out? It’s fucking shampoo!” 

“It’s nothing! I just need to leave!” 

He groaned, dropping you to rub his face, “So you aren’t leaving because I didn’t have your old ass shampoo under my sink?” 

You shook your head, sucking on your bottom lip, “Nope-I told you I have stuff I need to do.” 

Kylo narrowed his eyes, “It has nothing to do with Rey, my friend, leaving makeup at my house?” 

“Uh-huh, you got it chief.” 

You spun around, digging in his closet once more to find something to wear. Kylo sighed behind you, stepping to your right and reaching to his top shelf to reveal a plastic bin. Scrawled across it in sharpie was your name, he shrugged, “They’re all here. And before you ask, I didn’t replace them with any other girls clothes.” 

He set them on the ground loudly, leaving the bedroom in a huff. You stared at his back as he walked away, the muscle straining from how pissed he was. But you ignored him, ripping open the box to find all your clothes. Some of them from the first year of your relationship, underwear, bras, shoes, even a few shirts you had been missing for months. 

You gathered together all your items, dressing in a t-shirt and jean shorts. Thank god he kept a pair of old sandals, you didn’t want to wear your heels back to the house. The shower was still on as you tip-toed past, you spotted your phone on the floor. Along with shredded remains of your dress. 

Rose texted you a few times in the night, asking if you were okay and also updating you with her digging on this Rey character. You heard the shower turn off, flinching at the sound of the door slamming shut. Not wanting to see Kylo, you hoofed it out the front door with the bin in your arms. Letting out a breath of relief when you made it to the elevator without him noticing. 

Rose interrogated you when you got home, asking about the food and what he was wearing, and how he acted about Rey. She, like you, was concerned about how close they were, and what was even more troubling was that she was single and had social media. 

There were dozens of pictures of her on it, all with Kylo in some form. 

Her joining the boxing team, surrounded by all the guys and Kylo. Even smiling in the picture, the date being a week after he ran out on you. There was a picture of him eating a burger in his car, mouth completely full with a silly ass caption of emojis. Random people commenting on how _‘cute they were’,_ and ‘ _how happy they were for her for finding a man_ ’. 

“She’s from England,” Rose mumbled, mouthful of Cheetos while you both huddled on your bed around laptops, “Apparently, she moved in with Phasma. That giant girl even Kylo is afraid of, Rey is living with her and Phasma’s girlfriend.” 

You nodded along, scrolling through more pictures of her back before she moved here. All of these pictures of her out hiking, wrestling with dudes, eating, smiling with her perfect fucking teeth. You wanted to scream, whoever this was she was going to be a problem. Not that you were ready-ready to be back with Kylo, but that didn’t mean she could just burst in. 

“Look at this,” Rose shoved her phone in your face, “She tweeted like an hour ago about going to hang out with her friends. “ 

You squinted at the text: 

> _Going to Grizzly’s house, had a bad night. Armed with alcohol!_

“Who the hell is Grizzly?” 

Rose shrugged, “Zero clue, all I know is that she puts the bear emoji- _oh my god_ that’s Kylo.” 

“What? How do you know!?” 

She quickly pulled up Rey’s Instagram, a picture of Kylo outside with her. The caption just a fuckton of bear emojis, “Fuck.” 

\------ 

Kylo kept calling you. 

Leaving vague messages about what he was doing, but snapping you pictures of his living room. Surrounded by the other members of the boxing team, and a pair of dainty feet were perched on his lap in one picture of a pizza. Rose informed you that Vicrul, one of the guys on the team that she was crushing on majorly, was invited over by Rey. 

Saying Kylo was having a bad day and needed everyone over. 

This didn’t sound like Kylo, he rarely let people in his house uninvited. Especially if he’s in a sour mood, he usually goes to work out when he’s like that. So, to distract yourself from lashing out at him, you drank. 

_A lot._

You and your roommates had managed to finish every bottle in the house. And every bottle Vicrul and some of the other boys Ubered to the house in exchange for tit pics. You didn’t participate but fuck you wanted to, Kylo was probably playing with Rey’s tits right now so. 

You stood in the kitchen, slightly swaying as you ate some junk food. Moaning at the taste like you were having sex when one of the guys walked up to you. Ushar stumbled in front of you, swaying just as bad as you were. Or not, you couldn’t tell. There were four of him so who's to say? 

“Here,” he handed you a phone, his voice warbling in your ear. You stared at him dumbstruck, mouthful of noodles. He shoved it in your face again, “Take it, he won’t stop calling me.” 

“Who,” you nearly shouted. Ushar cowered a little, face cringing at your volume, “Kylo-fucking just answer him!” 

“Why?” 

“Um-because he loves you?” 

You spit out a noodle, laughing and shaking your head, “Shut up Ush, he doesn’t do that shit. Get the fuck outta my face.” You continued to laugh, all the way to your bedroom where you stripped out of your clothes. Snatching your phone from your comforter, blinking rapidly at the brightness mixed with your day-drinking. 

_Moody Refrigerator (Certified Asshole)_

> _What are you doing? I want to come pick you up._
> 
> _Open your snaps, I saw a dog outside._
> 
> _It was a corgi._

_Moody Refrigerator (Certified Asshole)_

> _Why’d you take your clothes? I had those here for you when you spend the night again._

_Moody Refrigerator (Certified Asshole)_

> _You said you weren’t upset when you left._
> 
> _So why are you acting like I did something wrong?_

_Moody Refrigerator (Certified Asshole)_

> _I’m allowed to have friends over._
> 
> _Guys and girls can be friends._

_Moody Refrigerator (Certified Asshole)_

> _Okay, so Vicrul and Ushar just left my house to go to yours?_

_Moody Refrigerator (Certified Asshole)_

> _Answer your phone._

_Moody Refrigerator (Certified Asshole)_

> _God fuck._
> 
> _Answer your fucking phone._

_Moody Refrigerator (Certified Asshole)_

> _You’re being dramatic._

You locked your phone, ignoring the rest of the messages. You had a party to get ready for, the guys were taking you and your roommates to one of the frat parties. Supposed to be the biggest of the semester, and you wanted to get fucked, by someone who wasn’t an asshole. 

Rose and your friends all got dressed, looking like sluts in every sense of the word. Deciding to go with a white dress, tight around your hips. Barely covering your ass, the neckline deep within the valley of your breasts. Paired with your best dancing heels, you were ready for the evening. 

And, you were considerably buzzed. Leaning towards having a blackout by the end of the night, but it was fine. This was fine, this is what people do when they want to have fun and completely forget about your heart aching for someone who is an idiot. 

A giant. 

Lovable. 

Fuckable. 

An asshole on two legs. 

“You girls ready,” Vicrul hollered down the hallway, “The cars packed with all your drinks and shit-I want to get there before the beer pong starts!” 

Everyone let out a collective ‘yes’, feet parading down the hall towards the front door. You made sure everyone had their phones charged, keys for the house, and knew who the DD was. He was a very upset, Ushar, but he lost the arm wrestling contest so that was his fucking loss. 

Everyone in the car was screaming to Ke$ha, a classic, wailing at the top of your lungs about how you didn’t need a fucking man. All while you swapped flasks, drinking more and more. Colors began to blend together, but it was fine. The bass vibrating your body, making you feel like you were on a dance floor even from the car. 

Ushar and Vicrul herded you all out, hooking arms together like a toddler train so ‘no one got lost’. Your friends were classic runners when getting drunk, but you prided yourself on the fact that you hadn’t done that. 

_Yet_. 

Frat boy at the door asked who you knew here, which you just smiled and nodded at him. Maybe pressing your tits into his chest as you scooted past. Instantly slammed with the smell of weed, jungle juice, and sweat. Dozens of girls were on the dance floor, cups in hand, grinding one another. You were so fucking ready, ready to let go. Be carefree enough to enjoy the pleasures of someone else, and apparently the secret to that was in the Kappa jungle juice. 

Rose handed you a cup, both of you chugging quickly before getting another. 

She dragged you to the floor, both of you giggling and sharing ‘ _I love yous_ ’. Grinding your hips into hers, letting the music overtake your body. Unable to hear anything except for the continuous drops in the song, feeling Roses body melding into your own. Thankful in that moment that you wore a revealing outfit. Since you were already slicked with sweat from the bodies surrounding you. 

Your head fogging with each drink, grind, scream. 

A pair of hands dragged you from the dance floor, you turned to see Phasma’s girlfriend. Smiling at you, probably saying something important but you couldn’t hear. Just allowing her to drag you towards the Frat’s kitchen. Where multiple voices rang out, screaming, hollering, whooping, along with the sound of people slamming drinks on tables. 

“Babe,” she squealed once you were out of the foggy living room, “I can’t believe you’re here! I haven’t seen you in forever! Oh my god-we need to go out to lunch soon.” 

You nodded along, throwing your head towards the sounds, spying the beer pong tables. Surrounded by people, it was some doubles tournament thing. You blinked slowly, Kelley’s voice drowning out as you focused on one person. 

A small girl, three buns on the back of her head. Screaming along with all the guys, some lame-ass outfit, cheering about landing an easy shot. Casually dismissing her until you saw Kylo. 

Cheering right along with her, high-fiving and yelling her name. 

_Rey_. 

“Shit,” you whispered, well you thought you whispered. 

Judging by Kylo’s head whipping over to you, you probably yelled it. Or he was just a bloodhound for you, but his face went from happy to neutral to fucking ecstatic. A noise you could only describe as a siren came from his mouth, followed by his large body shoving people out of the way. Jumping over the kitchen island to scoop you into his arms, from all the alcohol running in your veins you were limp in his hold. 

He held you tight, nuzzling his face into the bare skin of your chest, even kissing your breasts as he greeted you. _“Baby! I’m so fucking happy-oh my god you look so fucking hot,”_ he sputtered. Lips trailing across your steaming skin, completely ignoring that you both were in a kitchen full of people. Kylo’s feet took you to a nearby cabinet, slamming your body into the wall. Grinding his hips into yours as he mumbled how excited he was that you were here. Apologies, hellos, other phrases you could comprehend, too focused on the feeling of Kylo’s semi-hard cock against your very thin panties. 

Kylo slid his cheek against yours, breathing hard, _“I’m so fucking happy you’re here-I was so upset when you left. You can’t leave again, please baby. I fucking need you.”_

You nodded along with him, eyes sliding to the left to spy the pong table. Everyone was used to the scene of you and Kylo groping each other, except for one person. Whose face was beet red and brow furrowed in anger, Rey was steaming in her place at the end of the table. You couldn’t hold in the laugh, not breaking eye contact with her while you cackled. Kylos head lifted from attacking your neck to lean his left cheek against your forehead. So he was looking the same way as you, “What’s so funny baby?” 

“I think your partner is upset.” 

Kylo snorted, placing a firm kiss on your forehead as he lifted you off the door. Walking towards the table with you attached to his torso, saying nothing as he passed everyone. You smiled and waved at some of his friends, nibbling on his earlobe as you moved closer to the very upset woman. 

He placed your partially covered ass on the sticky pong table, “Baby,” he captured your lips in a drunken sloppy kiss, “You’re the only partner I want.” 

A huff came from Kylo’s right, “ **Kylo. We have a game to finish.”**

“Hm,” he looked over at the culprit, seeming to remember who she was, “Shit-where are my manners?” He looked at you, “Baby, this is Rey,” his head swiveled towards her, his hand coming up to boop her on the nose, “Rey, this is the love of my life.” 

You giggled at that, draping your arms around his neck, “Oh really? I didn’t know that.” 

“Mhm.” 

Rey rolled her eyes at you, looking at the edge of the table where Kylo’s hand was traveling under the fabric of your dress. “Nice to meet you,” she mumbled, “I’ve heard good things.” 

You smiled at her, “Thanks, bitch.” 

Kylo laughed into your neck, “Are you playing nice baby?” 

His other hand weaved around you, tugging at the back of your dress. Digging his pointer finger down to the base of your spine. Hooking into the lining of your thong, “You dressed like a slut tonight, were you looking to get fucked?” 

You nodded, staring at Rey the entire time. 

“By you, Daddy.” 

He purred into you, “With my big cock?” 

You nudged his face from your neck, looking into his lust-filled eyes. _“You’re so drunk Ky.”_

He shook his head, lifting you off the table. Kylo set you in front of him, “Nope. I know exactly what I’m doing. Come on, let's play, you’re my partner.” 

Rey scoffed next to you, “Wait, Kylo I’m your partner!” 

He looked over at her, “Nope-this girl,” he pulled you into his side, “She’s my partner for life.” 

“Why don’t you fucking marry her then.” 

\------ 

_“Do you, Kyle, take this woman to be your wife?”_

“Yes,” Kylo exhaled, “Wait-my name is Kylo.” 

You giggled, wiping away a stray tear. Grasping for your cup to take another drink of what was probably jungle juice. You weren’t sure where it came from, but Vicrul was just feeding you the entire drive to the chapel. 

_“Kylo-do you take-”_

“Wait-wait-wait,” he sighed again, “My legal name is Ben, well it was until I was 15. Is that going to change anything? I don’t want her married to the wrong dude who could just show up out of nowhere.” 

“Kylo!” you squeezed his hand, his face snapping to yours. A goofy smile splitting across his lips, looking at you wide-eyed. 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Just say the fuckin’ line.” 

“I’m sorry, I want this to be right,” Kylo looked to the crowd. Which consisted of Vicrul, Ushar ( _sober_ ), Rose and Phasma, and Kelley. All of them drunk and sobbing, phones out to capture the moment, “I wanna be married to you forever baby, I fucking love you.” 

_“Okay, good enough. You may now kiss the bride.”_

“I’m doing more than kissing her.” 

You jumped into Kylo’s arms, both of you tumbling on the floor. Straddling his form as the preacher stepped over your grinding bodies. Mumbling something about picking up the license at the front desk before you left. 

But all that mattered to you right now was Kylo. 

_Your husband._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now pronounce you idiot and idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE exs-lovers troupe, it is everything and MORE. the angst, the love, ugh YES. follow me on tumblr bitch @maybe-your-left


End file.
